


JUST ONCE WON'T HURT (PART THREE)

by Shewantsthed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Crushes, F/M, Infidelity, Lust, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewantsthed/pseuds/Shewantsthed
Summary: Smut, smut and more smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Few weeks pass, he puts his arm out to stop you "My parents are away this weekend and leaving me the keys...fancy it?" What are you going to tell your husband...with family? no, just in case he messages one of em. A friend? thatll have to do. You tell him you'll let him know as soon as you've spoke to your other half. Winking at you as you walk away, excitement building up inside at the thought of getting him alone, uninterrupted, able to take your time...But would he believe your story?? It just so happens he did! All day shopping trip, followed by a few drinks and meal in the evening. Standing by the wall you gesture him over with your head tell him it can be one day only but you cannot stay over. You agree a time for him to pick you up and then part ways again. Sunday morning arrives and you are nervous as fuck! Are you actually going to do this? Have sex with another man behind your husband's back?? YES YOU ARE! Calf length floaty dress with a tie cardigan, full face of makeup, straightened hair and enough perfume for the whole street to smell you. You grab your keys and head to the door..."you look nice" as he gives you a kiss "enjoy youreself babe, I'll see you later" and with that you walk out the door, guilt creeping up on you again. You walk to the end of the road, engine running windows open music blaring from the speakers. Seeing him in clothes other than his work uniform, sunglasses on shirt sleeves rolled up....UNF! "ready?" as you click your seatbelt in....you nod and off you go. Another major turn on you have is hands and arms, Its about an hours drive away and youre watching his hand grip the wheel, prominent veins from his knuckles round his wrist and to his elbow. The way they bulge when he changes gear, and flicks the indicator, the way the light catches the hair on his arms. you begin fidgeting in your seat feeling your nipples start to harden, hadn't been in the car for more than five minutes and you're already wet. "alright?" as he glances over at you. You're so nervous and excited that you now start to feel abit anxious and sick....as if sensing your fear he puts his hand on your knee and gives it a light squeeze "can go back if you want?" You tell him no...pull your fuckin self together woman! You ask if you can plug your phone in, your music always calms you down...but it also turns you on. One of your favourite songs plays, the bass vibrating your seat. You look over to him as his eyes are fixed on the road, that side profile is like a work of art. Thick black hair slicked back, long lashes over those hypnotic brown eyes of his, a pointed nose but with flared nostrils, plump pouty lips and a perfectly groomed beard covering his chisled jaw. He truly is the most handsome man you have ever laid your eyes on. You look further down, that furry neck, chest hair poking out from the top of his shirt. Further still, the outline of his penis...mmm. You cant help yourself and reach over to palm it over his trousers, a sharp intake of breath before laughing "do you want me to crash this car or something?" you start pulling up your dress till it's at your thighs. He takes a quick glance over and groans...the suspender clips of the red basque youre wearing poking out from underneath. He laughs again as he grips the wheel with both hands, trying to concentrate. You feel him begin to get hard underneath your hand, lightly stroking the length of him with your fingertips. The next set of lights you stop at he reaches over between your thighs another deep intake of breath as he feels you're not wearing any knickers. He gives that intense stare again, pupils dilated. You just shrug your shoulders and giggle, turning to look out the window. He's got such a deep sexy laugh "are we even gonna last till this fuckin house?" not if you have got anything to do with it you ain't...


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in the car is so awkward, never had a proper conversation with the man before, both felt that spark the day you met but chose to avoid small talk due to your circumstances. There's nothing really to talk about anyway. Both of you have partners and children, both of you are doing something that could tear two families apart if the truth ever got out, you want him purely for his body and him yours, a pent up mutual need to fuck each other. Woah this is putting you in a mood....ok staring out the window it is. A song that you love starts playing, you reach over and turn it up. Getting comfortable in your seat you close your eyes and imagine he's touching you, his soft skin, those long fingers....opening your legs a little wider your hand starts to go between your thighs letting out a soft moan as your fingers slide slowly up n down your folds. A glance out the corner of your eye, him licking his lips, restless on his seat, knuckles white on the wheel staring at the road ahead as he opens his window. The sudden breeze hitting the wetness between your legs sending a shiver all over.."You hot?" You tease, still not opening your eyes. Your hand goes to your breast, kneading it as your middle finger finally touches your clit making another moan escape. You know the seat is wet underneath you, you can hear yourself as you use two fingers to rub slow lazy circles...then in a serious tone "Y/N if you don't stop it, I'll...." eyes open "you'll what? Pull over on the hard shoulder and fuck me in this car? Turn around and take me back home?"...silence..." nah, didn't think so" eyes closing again, fingers now sliding inside, thumb on your clit, moaning his name. You know what you're doing is so dangerous, you shouldn't be distracting him, plus anyone could pull up next to you and see what's going on...but you can't help it, he makes you feel this way, from dry to wet in a second, soon as you see him you know youve got to sort youreself out or else you will be on edge the rest of the day, a frustrated horny mess. Fingers back on your clit, you're so close you can feel it. His hand stroking the inside of your thigh "I'm so fucking hard babe, you gotta stop or I'm gonna shoot my load in my boxers" When you ask him how much further it is he replies 10 minutes you stop, you know it's gonna be torture the rest of the way but you want him, need him to make you come. You look down at his crotch to find he wasn't lying, it looks as though it's gonna burst out any second. "I can't wait to feel you in my mouth" you say, fingers stroking along his length. He groans out your name and at the next lights leans over and kisses you....god just fucking hurry up! He stops the car at the top of his parents road, as you take off your seatbelt he lays down the rules...you're both going round the back, you the opposite side of the road till hes unlocked the door, no talking, touching, anything that looks suspicious, nothing that can be reported back to his parents by the neighbours. It then enters your head that maybe he's doing this with other women too, the preciseness of his plan, down to the last detail. You feel your heart sink abit but that's his business not yours. As soon as the door closes he's on you, plump lips on yours, hands in your hair as you frantically tug at the buttons of his shirt and with the last one undone you pull it off...GOD what a body! Broad shoulders, the slightly hairy chest that you can now see, the outline of some abs hiding under that dad bod, the trail...he is so fuckin hot and you question why he'd be interested in someone like you. Maybe he knew you'd be an easy fuck? but surely 18 months is a bit long to wait to make a move if he thought that? He pulls your dress down leaving you stood in the red lacy basque you'd brought just for him. Tits pushed right up and together he lowers his head kissing your neck, moving lower still he buries his face in your cleavage while you grip his hair, hear him groaning as his hands knead them roughly. It has been too long since you felt this sexy, this wanted, this appreciated. One hand grabs your arse pulling you towards him, pushing against his tented trousers. Thrusting back and forth so you can feel it, holding your arse so tight as he grinds into you, mouth opening wide as he growls into your ear "get your fuckin arse up them stairs NOW" before turning you round and slapping it. As you stsrt to slowly wallk up the stairs you hear his zipper come down...this is going to be the best fuck of your life, you just know it!


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into what must of been his bedroom, photos of him as a child on the walls, certificates etc. He backs you up towards the bed and you sit down on the edge. He steps away from you a bit staring at you intensely with those almost black eyes, chest visably rising and falling with some effort. Taking his boxers off, completly naked, what you'd dreamed of this whole time and he is perfect. Every inch of this man is perfection. He playfully does a little turn and pulls some posing moves to show you all of him but all you can see is his cock bobbing about making a loud laugh come straight from your chest... but GOD that arse. "you leaving that on?" you nod, always felt self conscious of your body plus hes practically a stranger. He comes to you leans down hands on your face as he kisses you long and slow, the way he uses that tongue...mmm. "go on then" gestering his head to the pillows. You pull yourself up to the top, back against the railings. He kneels on the bed and slowly starts crawling up to you, and the look in his eyes, like a wolf stalking it's prey. Legs opening to let him up, kisses on your calf, his hand stroking the other one. Mouth higher now, gentle bites on your thigh. He is so close to where you really need his mouth that you can feel the warmth of the air coming out his nostrils on your wetness. He pushes both your thighs open, looking up at you with that sexy smug smile on his face. Your heart is pounding. He blows against your lips completely avoiding it as he repeats the kissing and biting down the other leg. You let out a frustrated laugh, desperate to feel it. He pulls on your hips making you lay flat on your back, mouth just centimetres from you. You shamelessly give a little thrust trying to get contact "tut tut tut" as he shakes his head "you want it?" one long slow lick with the flat of his tongue from hole to clit...FUCK...a shiver through your body goosebumps covering your skin as he does it again twice more, torturously slow. "please..." You manage to gasp out as his tongue now starts flicking your clit. "MMMM" growling into you. Grabbing your thighs he raises you up slightly, legs over his shoulders burying his tongue deep inside you...OH MY GOD....one hand tugging at his hair the other gripping the sheet tightly. Thumbs opening you up as he fucks you with his tongue, the roughness of his beard against you only adding to the indescribable pleasure you are feeling right now, looking you right in the eyes as you struggle to stop them rolling. Two fingers replace his tongue as it moves to your clit applying so much pressure it almost takes you over the edge. "fuck, you taste so good" back arching as he curves his fingers and begins stroking. Thighs shaking as he finds it, he knows hes got you now. Unable to breathe as he rubs faster, tongue moving faster over your clit. "cum for me baby" The feeling so intense your legs go wide, toes curl, your legs shaking as the heat starts to spread. Moaning his name as the first little waves come, he rubs even faster, you know you're going to squirt the pressure building, you pat at him trying to warn him but hes not stopping and it's too late..the release you feel is heavenly like you've been waiting forever for it. You cant breathe, cant speak, cant even see, or think about a single thing other than this feeling. He quickly removes his fingers burying his tongue inside, your back n shoulders off the bed trying to balance on your head as he laps up the mess he's caused, tears rolling down your cheeks as hes making you ride out every last second of this orgasm. You have not felt anything like it before, not with any man, not even by yourself. And when you do finally open your eyes just the sight of him sat back on his heels, beard glistening, lips red and puffy, slowly stroking his cock while staring at you the way he is is enough to bring on another one. "come here" lowly growled as he drags you down the bed...


End file.
